I Walk A Winding Way
by Lil Mexican
Summary: We all knew Annabeth's reaction when Percy whent missing. But what about Nico's? Good news everyone! It will be a full story!
1. He's Gone

**Alone I Walk A Winding Way**

**Summary:**

**We all knew Annabeth's reaction when Percy whent missing. But what about Nico's?**

**AFTER TLO**

"What..." Nico repeated trailing off as he starred at the iris message. Annabeth was in tears as she starred hopelessly at the son of Hades.

"Don't make me repeat it Nico. He's gone, Hera took him. I- I don-"" Nico waved his hand infront of the rainbow, cutting off the connection. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't bear to hear any more. He was mad, no he was furious. That no good godedess! She took him! Why him? The only guy to ever treat him normally is kidnapped by that damned goddess!

Why did it have to be Percy? Why did it always have to be Percy?

Nico slid down the black wall of his room. The underworld was empty, all the gods were at Olympus. So it was ok, now it was alright for him to cry. As long as he was alone.

Nico just sat there and did just that. The air around him grew colder as sobs shook his body.

"Why him, why him?" He kept repeating. His black hair clung to his forehead. His knees were tucked in and his head was down.

After a few minutes he sat still. Taking in a shaky breath he stood.

His fists were clenched and his pale skin glimmered, reflecting the greek fire.

Determination shone in his nearly black eyes. Behind that was well hidden sadness. As long as there was hope he wouldn't give up. Percy never gave up on him. No matter how mad he got at the son of Poseidon, he would always forgive and forget.

He was never mad, no he was always kind and strong willed. That's what Nico now had to be. He had to be strong for Percy and himself.

He would find Perseus Jackson, even if it took his last breath. He would give all he had to give. All he had.

He would beat Hera into a pulp and demand she be punished. But for now he had to look.

He had to look for Percy Jackson. The person who understood him, the person that was his friend, his brother.

**Hello my wonderful fans! I just wanted to make a quick one shot about Nico. And for those who voted on my Poll, no this is not the story. The other one is going to be a series of chapters. So if you still havn't voted please VOTE! Also i know this is short but it felt right to end it here. Thank you soo much for reading! Please review! Takes like two seconds! You dont have to go all out! One word is just fine. Also sorry about the crappy spelling! My itouch puts in randome words sometimes! R&R!**


	2. MY NOTE

**I said this was a one-shot right?**

**Me still getting update requests...**

**Should i make it into a story? like a full story? (i already have alot of stories...)**

**But if you guys want me to i probably will, just review and tell me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**To my fans that read Alone, i will be updating soon, the chapter is done. all that needs to be done is my Beta needs to send it back...**

**To my fans that read The Son of Chaos, vote on my Poll. trust me, it has very serious effect on the story. (also i need you guys to vote or i wont be able to update because i wouldn't know if i should put everything in.) For those that can't vote, go go to the story click review, and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Lil Mexican~**


	3. Thank The Gods For That Bird

**Alone I Walk A Winding Way**

**Summary:**

**We all knew Annabeth's reaction when Percy whent missing. But what about Nico's?**

**AFTER TLO**

* * *

><p>"Stupid China" Nico muttered as he walked into a nearby ally. Once again, his shadow traveling brought him across the world. It's been about 5 months sense Percy went missing, still nothing. The shadows wrapped around Nico as he entered the ally.<p>

He ran forward and just as he was about to hit the brick wall, complete darkness surrounded him. He continued running, hopefully he would end up back at camp. A light suddenly pierced through the shadows and Nico found himself in the middle of a forest. Sighing, Nico walked forward. He was too tired to shadow travel anymore. He had gotten better at it (besides the whole location thing) he could do it a few times instead of just once.

The ground under Nico's feet crunched constantly, it was starting to annoy him. The birds' constant noises didn't help either. The son of Hades was obviously not a nature person. It didn't help when a nearby bird decided to give him a 'present'.

"Oh that's IT!" He knew it was childish of him, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He drew his sword and ran after the bird.

"Come here you stupid animal!" Nico could have sworn it was laughing at him. After a bit, he gave up his chase. He was panting and tired all thanks to a stupid bird. Nico slid down a nearby tree and caught his breath, his eyes drooped slightly but he refused to fall asleep.

Something shiny caught his attention. Nico tried squinting, but he had to admit his eyesight wasn't the best. With an irritated groan he staggered to his feet and walked towards the object. the demigod narrowed his eyes as he saw what it was, a dagger. It wasn't celestial bronze. It looked gold, but something about it was off. Something else caught his eye. It was another dagger 15 feet way. There were more further ahead. It must be some kind of trail. he walked forward as fast as he could, he also made a mental note of never wearing black in the middle of the forest during the middle of the day.

When Nico finally reached the last dagger he looked around. He was just about to pull his hair out in frustration when something shimmered into existence. Nico's eyes widened as a gate appeared before him. He couldn't understand the words that were written, but on the bottom seemed to be an english translation.

_Camp Jupiter_

* * *

><p><strong>hey, sorry for the long wait. oh, and the chapters are going to be kept short (i have my reasons).<strong>

**i wrote this a while ago, lost it, then found it. so, here it is. Please review.**


End file.
